Traffic
by Roseabell16
Summary: Rember in Eclipse at graduation when Edward rides in the back of Charlies car? Charlie is very happy with the idea of arressting Edward. Well what if he did? But what is Edward being arrested for? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Traffic

Chapter 1- new equipment

Charlie Pov.

The state said that this new equipment was going to make out jobs easier. I lived in Forks it's not like my job was that hard to begin with. But I did as I was told, and had the crews set the stuff up. I did not tell anyone what it was. I figured the fewer who knew about it the better. Forks was joining the world of traffic cameras and speed radars. How it worked was the cameras and other devices were set up all over town to a light pull, stop sign or tree. When someone ran a red light, stop sign or is speeding the cameras will click on and take a picture of the car and driver. This information would be sent directly to the State Trafficking Department. They would send out tickets for minor issues and in reoccurring accounts they would inform me and I would make an arrest. I did not think this would do anything, everyone obeyed the traffic laws here, but I was wrong.

Two weeks after everything was set up I got a call from the State Trafficking Department. They told me that they had an issue and that I needed to make an arrest. They informed me that this person had ran all three stop lights, two stop signs and was recorded going over 100mph. I could not believe it, who would do that? Then they sent me a license plate number and the picture. I did not even need to look it up in the computer, I knew who it was. I grabbed my jacket and left to go arrest my daughter's boyfriend…Edward Cullen.

A/N so like it hate it send me a review please.


	2. Chapter 2 YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

Traffic

Chapter 2- YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Edward POV.

High school was an entire waist of my time, especially for someone who has been to college several times. The only good thing about it was that I got to spend time with Bella. I had just finished my last class and went to go meet Bella outside of her class. On the way I caught a glimpse of Alice's thoughts and decided that I needed to make a detour and see her.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked as I approached. Her face looked troubled by something,

"I can't tell. I keep seeing something there's lights and noise but other than that I can't tell what it is. It's like someone keeps changing their mind about something." She looked almost tired. Or as tired as a vampire could look I guess.

"Well if you figure it out let me know." I asked with concern, this could be something big, or small but we must take precautions.

"Ok, you heading to Bella's for the afternoon?"

"Ya were going to work on some homework and then I'm going to bring her over to our house."

"I will call Charlie and see if she can spend the night. It is Friday and I can tell him that you are going camping with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper."

"Great idea Alice I'm sure she would love to come over after being grounded for so long." My poor Bella Charlie had grounded her for coming to Italy to save me from myself. She had just been released from her grounding yesterday. I felt so bad that I had gotten her in trouble, but she said that she would do it again and to shut the hell up. I knew she would do anything for me just like I would do anything for her. In a way we are both equal, we would do whatever it takes for the well being of the other.

"Ok I will see you at the car then."

I left Alice to go find my angle. She was waiting right outside her class room door. Her heart beat was very fast. This worried me, but as soon as she saw me her heart went back to normal. I felt a stab of guilt. She had been afraid that I had left again during the last class. I could see what I had done to her by leaving and I knew that I would regret it for the rest of my life. This may be a very long time. I will never in my god forsaken life forgive myself, its my fault she practically fell into a depression, because I was idiotic thinking that Love can be forgotten, earased, pulled off like a band-aid.

"Hello love." I greeted her.

"Hi"

"Sorry I took so long I ran into Alice."

"That's ok, are you ready to leave?"

"Ya lets go."

I followed her to her car. Due to her grounding I had not been allowed to bring her to school. Since today was her first day of freedom we decided that we would wait till Monday before I returned to bringing her to and from school. We did not want to make Charlie any angrier than he had been. I had never in my existence seen a man change into so many colors…

"Are you coming over today?" She asked.

"Only if you want me too."

"Of course I want you to."

"Ok let me drop off everyone at the house and I will meet you there. After we are done with our homework do you want to come over to my house? Esme really misses you."

"Ya I have not been able to see everyone in forever." I could not help but laugh at her.

"Oh shut up Edward it's not that funny, you got to see your family while I didn't..."

"Sorry love but it was cute. And heads up Alice is going to check if you can spend the weekend with us is that ok?"

"Edward I love being at your house of course I want to." She was beautiful at any time of the day but when she was irritated she was just downright sexy.

"Fine then I will see you at your house in 10 min." I gave her a kiss goodbye and went to my car. Everyone was there waiting so we took off to home as soon as I got in the car. I could not wait to be with my Bella again and I drove a little faster than I normally did. In 2 min I was pulling up to the house.

"I will see you guys later ok." I told them.

"See you Edward." Said Rose.

"Say hi to Bella for me." Jasper requested.

"Don't forget to tell her that all she needs is her toothbrush Edward I have everything else her waiting for her."

"Got it Alice." I responded.

"Try and not break her Eddie, I do like having a klutz as a sister. It keeps life interesting." Emmett yelled as he left for the house. I wanted to though something at him but I was in my car and I was not going to be able to get Rose to put it back together if I through it at Emmett so I ignored him.

"Edward" I heard Esme call from her room "ask Bella what she wants for dinner and I will pick it up for her please."

"No problem Esme." With that I backed out of the drive and headed to Bella's.

About halfway there I heard Charlie's thoughts. He was really happy about something but sad at the same time. I was confused till I saw the lights of the police car flash behind me. I pulled over and waited for Charlie.

"Good afternoon Chief Swan" I greeted him. I needed to hurry and get to Bella. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to follow me to the station Son."

"What for?"

"Well you are under arrest." What? What for?

"May I ask why?"

"I will explain when you get there, look I can handcuff you and make you ride in the back of the curser but I thought you might be willing to come rather easy. Especially if you ever want to see my daughter again."

"Fine I will follow you there." As he went back to his car I saw that I was in a lot of trouble. Dam radars, I did not know Forks had gotten any. They had caught me the night Alice had seen Bella walking down the stairs and trip. She would have hit her head and have needed to go to the hospital. I drove as fast as my car would go that night. The irony was that Charlie was arresting me for saving his daughter from a trip to the ER. All that I could say was "You have got to be effin kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3 where?

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Traffic

Chapter 3 Where?  
Bella Pov.

I set the phone down for the millionth time. I was debating on if I should call Edward or not. He said that he would be right here after he dropped off his siblings. But it was almost four and he was not here yet. Maybe he left, no don't you think about that Bella. He loves you, but he has left before. Yes and he said that he would never do it again. But didn't he say that after James tried to kill you. I finally gave up on my internal debate and decided that I would call Alice. She would know what happened to Edward. I  
grabbed the phone and dialed.

"H…e…y… B…e…l…l…a…" It sounded like she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Alice is you ok?" I could hear laughing sounds coming from the phone.

"Yep I'm great; I know Edward is not there. Don't overreact or worry Bella he is fine, it's kind of funny actually. I will be leaving here soon to come get you and I will explain everything once you get here. O I'm calling Charlie to ask if you can spend the night so pack your bags. Be there soon." The phone line disconnected after that. I decided to go pack before Alice got here and did it for me. While I was packing I started to think about what could have happened to Edward. I hoped that it was not serious. Just as I  
finished I heard the door open and Alice called up to me.

"Ok Bella time to go."

"I wanted to wait and see if Charlie was going to get home soon Alice, so I could say goodbye." I told her as I came down the stairs. Alice sniggered.

"I don't think he will be home for a while Bella. He is having too much fun at work." That was strange; Charlie always looked forward to coming home.

"Don't worry about it Bella come on let's get you to my house before all the fun starts."  
Fun? What was going on? We got to the car and started to the Cullen's house. As we pulled into the garage I looked to see if the Volvo was there. It was not; that meant that where ever Edward was that he had taken his car with him. We got out of the car and went into the house. Everyone said their version of Hello to me as soon as we got in. I was even more nervous to see that everyone except Edward was here. Jasper must have picked up on my feelings because the next thing I knew I felt calm.

"Alice how much longer" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked out into space for a minute before saying. "Another five minutes." She then got an evil grin on her face. This looked scared me because I had come to notice that when she made that face it normally involved me.

"Oh you know what would be funny?" Emmett asked while bouncing off his seat. "We should have Bella answer the phone." Phone? What was going on here?

"No Emmett I'm going to answer this is going to be bad enough." Just as he said that the phone rang. Carlisle walked over to answer it. I looked around; clearly everyone knew who was on the phone because they were all watching Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all looked entertained and  
amused while Esme looked very worried.

"Hello Cullen house." Carlisle said into the phone.

"Yes Chief Swan what can I do for you?" My dad, what was he doing calling here?

"Yes I would like to talk to him." He waited for a second and then I heard a voice on the other line. It was muffled so I could not make out the voice or what it was saying but it sounded familiar. However whoever it was on the other line must have been yelling with all the noise they were making.

"Edward calm down she is right here. Would you like to talk to her?" Carlisle said. What was Edward doing with my dad? This was getting really strange. Carlisle looked at me and waved so that I would walk over to him. Then he went back to talking to Edward.

"I know son. We will be there within the hour here is Bella." With that he handed me the phone.

"Hello Edward?" I asked.

"Bella I am so sorry for all of this. I hope I did not scare you." Well I was scared when he did not show up but as long as he was coming back soon and he was ok then I was ok.

"No I'm ok" I lied "are you ok."

"Please don't lie to me Bella you are a horrible liar. And yes I'm ok."

"Ok I panicked a little but I'm fine now. Where are you?"

"No one has told you where I am?"

"No, what is going on?"

"Bella are you sitting down?"

"No do I need to?"

"Yes please, when you sit down I will tell you where I am." I went over to the chair and sat down. "Ok I'm sitting." He took a deep breath before saying "I'm in jail."

A/N I love cliff hangers. Review if you want to know what Bella thinks. Also no one has guessed the two surprise visitors correctly. And for those of you who know you can't say. Not that I'm saying who knows Cough Lady G cough cough but if you know who it is don't say it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Traffic

Chapter 4- you're joking right?

"Hello Bella?" Something was not, right why was she not answering?

"Bella?"

"Edward" Carlisle's voice said through the phone.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Well it appears that she has passed out."

"Passed out? Is she injured or ill?" She looked fine when I last saw her but then again it is Bella she can get it to so much trouble in so little time.

"No it appears that what you told her is the cause of her fainting." He Chuckled. This isn't the time to laugh. Great another thing I did to her. When will I stop hurting her?

"Son don't go beating yourself up for this it was not your fault." Says him but I knew there was no point in arguing.

"I know but, ok when are you going to come down here and pay my bail."

"Edward five minutes left on your call." I looked over at chief Sawn; he really was enjoying this way too much.

"Well I need to stay here now with Bella to make sure she is ok so it will have to be tomorrow morning. I'm sorry son but you need a parent's signature and unless Esme is willing to come it may be a while, she is helping with Bella however. Let me talk to her and if you don't see us in an hour then we will be there in the morning. I got to go bye."

"What what? Carlisle?" but the line was dead. Damn it. Not only am I now without my angel when she needs me but I may be stuck here for longer. Damn it all. I looked over at Charlie.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan but my parents may not be here till the morning."

"That's ok Edward I got all the time in the world." And with that he leaned back in his chair and put his hat over his face to take a nap. Damn stupid speed radars.

A/N So I want to know your option. Should Carlisle and Esme come tonight? Or in the morning? You decide send a review.


	5. Chapter 5 night

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Traffic

Chapter 5- night  
It had been 2 hours since I called Carlisle, and they were not here. I could  
only assume that they had decided to come and get me in the morning. I hoped  
that was it and not that Bella needed to go the hospital or something. But I  
was able to calm myself thinking that if that was the case then they would  
have called Charlie, and Charlie was currently sleeping in the chair and  
snoring very loud. Not that his snoring bothered me, it's not like I was  
going to sleep or anything. And I normally listened to his at night when I was  
with Bella, but this time I did not have my angle with me. This was going to  
be a long night. A REALLY LONG NIGHT.

A/N Yes it's my shortest chapter yet but it's a filler. Last chapter up  
next


	6. Chapter 6 The End

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Traffic

Chapter 6- The End

No, there is no way Carlisle would do this to me. It was the next morning and I had been waiting on Carlisle to come and get me, but he was not coming. No apparently he got an emergency call from the hospital, some two year old got dunked into a toilet by his older brother. So instead he did not send Esme, no he sent Emmett…great.

"Heya Eddikinss."

"Emmett don't call me that and what are you doing here."

"I'm here to bail you out, o wonderful brother of mine." _Plus_, he added mentally, _I could not pass up an opportunity to see mister goodie toes behind bars_. Goodie toes? That was the best he could do. He walked up to Charlie and placed a thick envelope on the table.

"Here you are chief Swan. Hey did you take a mug shot? Can I have a copy of it?" Emmett was really starting to annoy me.

"Um sorry Emmett, but I did not take a mug shot." He said as he counted the money, and took the note from Carlisle stating that he would be responsible from making sure I showed up on my court date. He got up and walked over to my cell. "Well Edward everything appears to be in order. You are free to leave after you sign this. It just says that you will be able to keep your driver's license until the hearing unless you are pulled over for any reason. Then you will have it taken away for 6 months and have to stay in a jail cell till the court date. And you promise to appear on the court date." He said as he unlocked it.

I quickly signed the form and went to head to the door trying not to get too mad at Charlie or Emmett. Charlie was thinking about how nice it was to have me behind bars, while Emmett was singing "This is the song that never ends" over and over. I stormed out the door with Emmett on my heals.

"So Edward now that you've been arrested, what is it like? Are you going to start a life of crime now? Did you meet any people, while you were in the big house? Are they going to try and use you to escape that hard life?" That was it, we were out of site of any humans and I was going to let Emmett have it. I went to turn around only to see that Emmett was not there. Flabbergasted I turned back around and headed to the parking lot but when I got there I did not see Emmett's Jeep but a big red truck. I took off at vampire speed and was in the car before anyone knew what had happened.

"Hi love, sorry I was not there to pick you up, and that I made you faint and if you got hurt from falling." I was silenced by a warm figure on my mouth.

"Edward it's ok. I'm fine, I'm just glad that you are out of there and that we can go back to your house so we can have some Bella and Edward time."

I leaned over to kiss her. Yes, Edward and Bella time was just what we needed. I picked her up to move her to the passenger seat so that I could drive. I wanted to get home as fast as possible and her driving was just not fast enough. I wish she had brought my Volvo, it's faster.

"O and Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"Don't speed on the way home. I don't want my dad coming and interrupting our together time because you got caught speeding again." She started to laugh. I was never going to hear the end of this.

**The End**

**REVIEW**


End file.
